Tainted Emotion
by iLoVeLoGaN
Summary: Remy tells the story of the obsticals he faced on a mission to fullfill the wish of a dying friend, but as you know, the corse of destiny never runs smoothly, when the messege he has to deliver would break a cirtain southerners heart. ROMY


_A/N: This is what I call a project. Which I do in a worthless attempt to cure writers block. Such Projects resulted in all my oneshots and Common Misconception. Oh dear, what have I started. Ok, so review me if you would be so kind._

Tainted Emotion.

Chapter one: Through the eyes of a demon.

They always used to call me a demon. After so many times, eventually you come to believe it yourself. Even as a child, worse as a teen, now its just umbearable, because I'm no longer just the demon, I'm the demon mutant from Louisianna. Sound bad? No? Then let me get into a little more detail.

My eyes had always been the same. Completely black where others are white, with a red disc in the middle. They glow in the dark, I've seen them. It used to scare me to wake up at night and look across at a mirror and see them. Like two monsters eyes looking at me from the corner of the room. My father, if you can call him that, used to laugh at me when I told him of my fears. Fears of the dark that is. Eventually I figured out that the monster in the corner of the room was me.

I started to learn about the power that my demon eyes possessed when I had actually just about turned 13. My father, being Jean Luc LeBeau, had sent me out on a simple training mission. Training to be a thief. I'm not proud of it, but as it stands, I wouldn't change it either. Im too good at it to dwell. Well, as I was saying. I was 13 years old and wandering around the streets alone, looking for my test subject, when I saw her. Beautifull in all her 12 year old glory. Bold blue eyes, too bright to be hidden like they were, focused on the ground like that. Mid back-length, blond hair, in ringletts against a china doll complection. I couldn't help it. I forgot my mission and followed this angel as she walked, holding the hand of her mother, where it was apparent that she got her beauty from.

Memory fades in

The young LeBeau, boy, hid behind stalls at the market place as he followed this girl. Luewette, her name was. He overheard the man on the doll stall say. It seems that she was a regular customer there. Remy leaned against a post, watching this girl in awe as she got seperated from her mother and looked around seeming lost. This was his chance. He slipped behind a stall and appeared next to her at the other side. Leaning casually against it.

"Bonjour, Petite. You seem lost." He said as he folded his arms behind her.

"I'm looking for my momma. She was right here a moment ago." The girl said with tears brimming in those sparkleing eyes of hers.

"Maybe I can help you find her." He said, and the girl turned and looked at him. She blinked a moment then smiled at him, reached out her hand and he took it. "The names, Remy. Remy LeBeau and Im glad to be of service, cherie." Then he started leading her around the market place, at all times keeping an eye on her mother who was shopping at a fruit stall. But Luewette didn't know that.

"I like your eyes." She said. Remy turned and smiled at her.

"Merci. Whats your name?" He asked, though he already knew.

"Its an ugly name, you dont want to know. Yours is much more pretty." She said, using her free hand to tuck some golden curls behind her ear.

After awhile of walking around with the girl, he found that she seemed to zone out when she looked at his eyes, and the more he noticed, the more he used this ability, until he decided that he was bored with the game. "There she is, Fille." He said, and Luewette looked over, to see her mother as Remy started in the womans direction.

"Luewette! There you are. You scared the living hell out of me Fille." The woman shouted as Luewette released Remys hand and ran over to her mother, being scooped up into a hug. The mother looked in Remys direction, and he gave her a bow, then started to back away.

"Wait! Remy do you have to go?" Luewette asked, Remy grinned inwardly, then rememberd his quest, and walked up to her taking her hand, he kissed the back of it.

"Unfortunatly, chere, I do. But it was mon pleasure helpin you find your momma." He said, then looked at the woman, who was smiling. How cute the little charmer looked. "Nice to meet you Madame. Au revoir." He said walking passed them, and slyly slipping the womans purse into his coat. Remy smirked, the first of many to come, and began to make his way home.

Awhile away from the scene of the crime, Remy stood and leaned against the wall in an alley, he pulled out the purse and opened it looking through. He found a card with an address on it, and a packet of cigarettes. He pulled them out, grinning as he put one between his lips and produced a lighter.Tasting the tobacco, he lit it, putting the purse back inside his coat. Taking his first drag wasn't much fun because he started coughing. He gasped a little, tears in his eyes and he held the thing infront of him, looking at it. After he quit choking, he laughed to himself and did it again, this time withought the coughing a spluttering.

A few minutes later, giving him time to be able to act like a professional smoker, Luewette ran up to Remy. At first he was shocked. Not expecting it, but played it cool. He smirked at the porcilain girl. "Needed Remy that much, cherie?"

"I know you stole my momma's purse LeBeau." The girl said, folding her arms. Remy raised an eyebrow. This girl was sharp.

"Don't know what you're talking about, chere." He said, dropping the cigarette and stamping it out.

"Youre a little young to smoke, arnt you?" She asked, mimicing his motions by leaning back against the wall and folding her arms. Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Non." He said, looking away.

"Listen, it's cool that you took her purse. Saves me from yet another doll." She hissed. Remy looked at her, blinked a few times, then grinned.

"Why, Cherie. I never thought you were that kind of fille."

"Well, I have lots of tricks up my sleeve, Remy LeBeau." She said as she kneeled down and pulled a playing card from her boot. She stood up and held it out to him. "Here." She said. Remy took it, with a questioning look on his face, but never looked at the card. The girl turned to walk away, but Remy grabbed her arm and handed over the purse.

"Im sorry for stealing youre momma's purse." He said. She smiled at him and took it, then started running back towards the market. Remy looked down at the playing card. The queen of hearts, and written in pencil, was, 'my name is Luewette'. Remy smirked. "You were right, fille. It is an ugly name!" He shouted after her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him then smiled and ran off. "I think I'll be seing you again." He said, looking at the card with Luewettes mothers address on it. Remy chuckled to himself and headed home empty handed.


End file.
